Aphrodite's Major Love Crisis
by Brown Mud
Summary: There are too little people in love in Paris. Aphrodite tries to save the day. Was a one-shot . May be a multichap.
1. The Crisis

As she strolled down the street in her chic summer dress, Aphrodite (going by the name Jane at the moment) fluttered her eyelashes at a good-looking street musician. He stopped playing his violin for a moment, and bowed theatrically to her. Aphrodite/Jane tossed a coin elegantly onto a handkercheif and sashayed off.

A cool breeze lifted her hair (strawberry blonde at the moment) off her shoulders giving her the shampoo commercial look and two male joggers crashed into each other as they turned to look at her. She giggled at them and continued to stroll casually off. This was the impact of Aphrodite on the world. Or, more specifically, in Paris.

The Goddess of Love in the City of Love? Oh, what could be better. Aphrodite/Jane was already nearly bursting with happiness at the thought of pairing cute couples up. Her son, Cupid was usually in this area. She was going to look for him. The number of people in love in Paris were too drastically low. Aphrodite/Jane walked into her usual cafe and sat down. A cheery faced waiter beamed at her. " The usual Madame moiselle Jane?" "Yes, Lucian," Aphrodite smiled at him. Aphrodite would have loved to date Lucian, but he was already in love. The risk of breaking up a perfect couple was too big. Which brings them back to the major crisis in love.

Aphrodite/Jane reached inside her chic summer purse and pulled out a iPhone 4s covered in heart-shaped crystals. She dialled Cupids number. Cupid picked up almost immediatly.

"hi. Cupid's True Love Dating Agency. How can I help you?"

"Cupid. This is Aphrodite. But please call me Jane."

" OK. Yes...* sound of paper rustling* The Major Love Crisis. "

"Yes, Cupid, WHY ARE THERE SO FEW COUPLES IN LOVE!"

"Chill, lady. Shouting will let you have wrinkles in your neck."

"Oh. OK."

"Jane, the problem is... the inflation."

"what about the inflation?"

"Well, all the rings and bling are overpriced soo... *more rustling of paper* they don't stay in love that long."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Well,... I suppose I will have to go to speak to Hades about this. "

"Good luck mom. Uh... bye."

"Yes. Bye. "

Aphrodite/Jane sighed. She could not do anything about this. So much for the Major Cupid Back Up Plan.


	2. Meeting Hades

Actually, there wassomething she could do. Hades owed her one for making Persephone like him . He gave her one request . One request. She hoped that she hadn't blown it on pink tinged diamonds.

Aphrodite speed walked down the cobbled side walk. Her blonde hair flying, her high heels clacking. A cute guy stepped forward to help her with her bag, but she brushed him off. This was no time for dilly dallying. Finally, she reached her portal to Olympus. The Eiffel tower. She showed her card to the doorman and walked in to the elevator. She swiped her card in the slot and the elevator started to ascend slowly.  
Aphrodite used the time to search for the token from Hades. She dug her fingers through her bag. It was enchanted, and could let her reach through to her make-up desk at Olympus or anywhere else she was living in the world at the moment. _Where in the universe was it? Where is it ? Calm down, you'll give yourself wrinkles .Anything that were important are kept in the desks!Where is-aha!_ Aphrodite held the piece of black gold aloft. It was a very rare metal. Not petroleum. It was only used in the Underworld by the Hades. An imprint of the Helm of Darkness was welded into the black surface and Greek letters saying " REQUEST" The Q was a serpent, coiled into a Q shape. A black diamond was inlaid into the Q. Ding! The elevator sounded and Aphrodite walked out of the elevator, into her private makeover room. She took a deep breath, re-did her mascara, and pressed on the black diamond. _  
_

The world started to spin. Then, total darkness.


	3. Persuasion

**If you review I will give you a hug.**

* * *

She heard yelling and screaming. Then Aphrodite cautiously opened an eye, then the other. What she saw opposed Love in every way.

Hades and Pesephone were arguing. A god scale argue that consisted of balls of black fire being thrown at Persephone and vines wrapping around Hades's throat. Aphrodite stepped in.

" Hey darlings, I think you need to explain what is going on to mama here, " she told them in a sickly sweet voice.

They stopped immediately.

Hades shifted uncomfortably.

"Um...We didn't see you here. "  
he stepped out of a pile of limp vines.

Persephone squeaked " Yeah, uh, we were just arguing."

Aphrodite clucked her tongue.

"Aww, you are _very _naughty. Do you mind telling me what is going on?"she continued in the sickly sweet voice.

Hades was the first to start.

" I caught her with this urchin." He said 'urchin' like he couldn't wait to get the word out off his mouth.

"Guards!" he yelled.

A satyr sandwiched between two guards was shoved up in front of Aphrodite. He whimpered and knelt in front of her.

"I-I-I was instructed to g-g-give th-th-this to L-Lady P-Persephone by Lady D-D-Demeter, L-Lord H-H-Hades w-won't believe m-m-me"

The satyr thrust a package into Aphrodite's fingers. She picked at the ribbons, then thought otherwise for the sake of her nails. She muttered the words "franleribbone"which Hecate had taught her, **(I made this up completely)**and the ribbons undid themselves and coiled themselves into a neat pile before landing on the floor. The box was brown,with a note attached. It said " Honey, you must eat more cereal. Staying in the underworld for one year is bad for your health. Cereal should even this out. Here is one whole box of your favourite

Persephone groaned and Hades said in a cheerful voice-too cheerful for him

"Well, that clears things up," then he glared at Aphrodite.

"Now that matters cleared, what do _you_ want?"

Aphrodite was irritated.

"Honey, remember the time I used my magic to let Persephone like you? Well, you gave me a request card. I am here to use it."

'Why?" his voice was clearly irritated.

"I need you to lower the price of the jewels, diamonds,silver, and whatever you use to make jewelry."

"WHAT!" Hades literally jumped up and ran into the palace.

He returned a few minutes later holding a piece of parchment.

He waved it in Aphrodite's face, screaming " I hardly have any jewels to give to them, let alone give it to them for cheap. This is high-grade, thousand year-old material-"

"So? It only takes about a few thousand years to make another one."

" Yeah but-"

" No buts, Hades, no buts. "

"But-"

" I have my request card" She poked, taunting him.

"Oh-oh-fine." then he stormed away, looking annoyed.

Aphrodite started to get ready to go back to Olympus when she remembered Persephone.

She turned around and gave her a big hug.

Persephone was startled. She had't really been given any affection since she entered the Underworld.

"What was that for?" she asked Aphrodite when she had pulled herself away.

Aphrodite counted on her fingers.

"Number one, you are a_ very_ pretty person."

"Number two, you and Hades make the cutest couple ever!"

Persephone groaned and walked away. There was a blinding flash, and when Persephone looked back, Aphrodite was gone.

* * *

**Yes ! Now , if you review, it will make me very happy, and I will update sooner :)**


End file.
